Best Friends
by Sitcoms On Tv
Summary: Sheldon can always rely on Penny to be there in times of need.


*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

Penny groaned and looked at her clock.

"8.30 am? Oh hell no!" she spat crawling out of bed. She paced to the door and swung it open.

"Penny, I must apologise for the early interruption to your sleep but Leonard is working overnight at the University and I need a ride to the hospital." Said Sheldon. Penny wiped sleep from her eyes.

"What's wrong now?" she asked, half expecting his hypochondriac tendencies were in full flow.

"Penny, I have a tea towel wrapped around my left hand, I would have thought even with your lack of proper education that even you could deduce I have cut my hand severely whilst handling a sharp knife." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you still don't seem to grasp the concept, don't piss off the people you want a favour from." Said Penny. Sheldon let out an impatient sigh.

"Penny, would you kindly drive me to the hospital to receive appropriate treatment for my hand?" he asked.

"That's much better. Now let's take a look at the hand first. I'm not taking you all the way there if it's a silly surface cut that a plaster would deal with." Said Penny gesturing for him to enter her apartment.

"Penny, I have an IQ of 187, I have adequately calculated I require hospital treatment." Said Sheldon. Penny momentarily thought about closing the door and going back to bed. But he'd probably only start his knocking ritual again.

"Sheldon, just let me take a look at it?" she asked as politely as she could at such an early time of the morning.

"I fail to see why, you have no demonstrated nursing skills." Said Sheldon.

"I know how to end your life and make it look like an accident." She spat back glaring at him.

"You're going to cook me a meal?" he asked sarcastically. Penny raised her hand towards his throat.

"Alright Penny, you are well aware I approve of your spaghetti with hotdogs, I was merely responding to your sarcasm which I have gotten a lot better at recognising. Very well, if you insist on looking at it first." Said Sheldon moving past her. Penny groaned and closed the door, grabbing her first aid kit before joining him on her couch.

"Alright, let's take a look." She said pulling the tea towel.

"DEAR GOD SHELDON!" she yelled.

"Penny, my ears do not appreciate the loud volume of your voice." Said Sheldon grimacing.

"Sheldon, for god sake, were you using a knife or a machete?! How the hell have you not died from blood loss?" she asked.

"Like I said, it requires hospital treatment. I wish you would listen to me more Penny." Said Sheldon.

"Bite me." She hissed.

"I have no inclination to do such a thing. I am not a vampire or a cannibal." Said Sheldon.

"I'd have a more peaceful morning with both of those." Penny replied wrapping the tea towel back around his hand.

"Will you drive me to the hospital?" he asked.

"Of course I'm going to drive you to the hospital, just try not to bleed over everything." Said Penny. An hour later they sat in the waiting room of Pasadena General Hospital.

"Sheldon Cooper, room 4." The tannoy announced.

"Doctor Sheldon Cooper!" he replied.

"For god sake Sheldon, it's a tannoy, they can't hear you!" groaned Penny. Sheldon headed to the door of room 4.

"Penny?" he asked. Penny rolled her eyes and made her way over to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't like hospitals." He replied.

"You asked me to bring you here!" said Penny.

"I know. What I meant was…I don't like being here…alone." Said Sheldon. He dropped his head to the floor and Pennys heart nearly burst open.

"You want me to come in with you?" she asked breaking into a smile.

"Fine, if that's what you insist on doing." He muttered. Penny stifled a laugh.

"Come on Whackadoodle. Let's get your hand sorted." She smiled. That afternoon Penny pulled up at her parking spot and switched off the engine, looking across at her bandaged friend.

"Thank you for your assistance Penny." He said softly.

"You're welcome sweetie." She smiled.

"Perhaps you would not be averse to taking me to my checkup?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, that's just downright unhygienic!" Sheldon cried pulling an anti bacterial wipe from his pocket. Penny bit her lip to stop herself laughing.

"Sorry Sheldon." She smiled opening the car door to get out. They climbed up to the fourth floor of the apartment and went through the door.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" asked Leonard from the kitchen as he prepared himself to go to bed after his all nighter.

"I have been to the hospital." Sheldon replied lifting his bandaged hand. Howard stood from the couch.

"Sheldon, such a rookie mistake. If you're going to do it that many times use lubricant!" he smirked.

"What was that Howard?" asked Penny reaching over to grab his ear.

"Argh! Nothing Penny! You look very nice today!" he gasped before she let his ear go.

"Penny?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah sweetie?" she asked.

"I have some reading to do in my room but it's difficult to hold the book and turn the pages with one hand. Would you mind assisting me for a little while?" he asked. Penny smiled and nodded, following him to his room.

"Noone is allowed in his room?" Leonard queried.

"Noone except his best friend apparently." Howard replied rubbing his ear as he joined Leonard in the kitchen.

"Well I think I'm gonna turn in buddy." Leonard yawned.

"Hey, you know what I just realised? Sheldon finally got a girl back to his room and it's your girlfriend!" he smirked.

"OW!" he yelled as Leonard gave him a matching pair of sore ears.


End file.
